Inseparable
by lilypotters
Summary: My spin on Hermione's "I'll go with you" line in the DH part 2 movie. Written from all three of the trio's POVs in different chapters. Harry/Hermione FRIENDSHIP ONLY. There are most definitely hints of RHr.
1. Hermione

**Disclaimer: Don't remind me that I don't own Harry Potter. It only makes me sad :(**

_**Inseparable**_

**Hermione's POV**

I lean against Ron, my heart beating fast as he runs a rough finger over my hand. I can feel him breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" he mutters, avoiding my gaze.

"I'm fine," I whisper. But I'm not. I'm afraid for Harry. I'm afraid that he's going to give himself up because he's too noble to let anyone else die. I'm shaken up and I'm scared.

Ron doesn't say anything. I know he feels the same way.

We just sit in silence for a minute, huddled together and holding hands. I'm praying that I will get the chance to hold his hand again when suddenly, I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Ron and I jump up immediately and turn around, expecting a Death Eater, or perhaps even Voldemort.

It's Harry.

He looks completely disheveled. His clothes are ripped and torn, his glasses are cracked, his hair and eyebrows are singed, and there is a single bloody line down his left cheek. I'm sure I don't look much better. He tries to avoid my eyes, but I know better. I step up to him.

"Harry."

He looks at me, and there are no tears in his eyes. Just a hard, resolute glint. "No one else is going to die for me."

"_No_," I whisper. "Harry, listen to me. No one is dying for you. It's not your fault. We can end this."

I can tell that I sound completely unconvincing. Still, I feel like my heart is ripped in two when he shakes his head.

"We _can't_ end this. I should have known all along."

"No, Harry—" I say desperately, feeling the tears form in my eyes.

"You knew," he says, looking at me.

It's not a question. It's a statement.

Of course, I knew. How could I have not realized once I found out about the Horcruxes? It all fit together. It explained the seemingly inexplicable – Harry's strange connection to Voldemort. And the prophecy: _Neither can live while the other survives_. But I had told myself it wasn't true. I told myself we could find a way out of this, that we could kill Voldemort without harming Harry. I managed to convince myself that it was all a lie, because I so desperately wanted it to be.

Harry doesn't need an answer. He can see it all in my eyes.

And I can see that he's not going to give up. Because he's too right and too noble and too damn brave to let this go on. He's going to sacrifice himself for the rest of the world.

Right then, I realize that I can't stop him.

But there is something that I can do.

I can follow him.

"I'll go with you." The words are out of my mouth in a second. But I know they're true. Harry is more than my best friend. He is my brother, my soul mate. I would die for him. I _will _die for him.

I feel my face crumple as I step forward and pull him into what I know will be the last hug we will ever share. Tears are freely streaming down my face and onto his shoulder.

He puts his arms around me, gripping me tightly. "You can't," he whispers softly in my ear, so quietly that Ron can't hear. "I'm doing this for you too, you know."

Harry is my rock. Harry is my shoulder to cry on. I can't leave. I can't be without him. I'm not strong enough. I can feel his heart beat strangely steadily against my chest. I am simply taking in his scent, his aura, his everything. I want to treasure the memory of this hug forever.

"I love you," I whisper back, my voice cracking.

"I love you, too," he says softly. "Just… kill the snake, okay? Get revenge on Voldemort for me. Tell Ginny I love her. Tell Ron you love him. Life's too short."

"I— I can't do this Harry. I need you."

He hugs me even more tightly, as though it will get rid of all the pain of loss.

"I'm going to see my parents."

I slowly release him. He exchanges a long, meaningful glance with Ron. And then he walks away. Tears fill my eyes once again, blurring the sight of his retreating back.


	2. Harry

**Harry's POV**

I walk down the stairs. My footsteps echo through the stone hallway. There is a purpose in my step. I know where I am going.

I see two figures huddled close together at the bottom of the steps. I almost smile when I realize it's Ron and Hermione. They jump up, hearing me.

They look completely exhausted, filthy, and sorrowful. But the sight of them makes my heart leap and I know I am doing the right thing. I have to do this, for the people I love.

Hermione will try to stop me. I look away, knowing this will only make it harder.

"Harry." Her voice cuts through the silence and I have to look, have to say something.

"No one else is going to die for me," I say, and I know it's true. I can't let anyone else die. Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Dobby… all my fault. The guilt is crushing me.

Hermione looks very afraid. "_No_. Harry, listen to me. No one is dying for you. It's not your fault. We can end this."

I can tell she doesn't have faith in the words she is saying, and I slowly shake my head. "We _can't _end this," I tell her hoarsely. "I should have known all along."

"No, Harry—" she protests. Her eyes are glistening. But there is some knowledge in her expression.

Right then and there, I realize that she knew. She knew ever since we found out about the Horcruxes. Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of our age, had figured out my destiny before I had. "You knew," I say. It's not a question. But it's not an accusation either.

She looks at me. She is the most perceptive person I have ever known. In the glance we exchange, more than a few words are said. In that one glance, I tell her that nothing can stop me from doing what I am about to do. I tell her that I will offer myself up as a sacrifice to Voldemort so that the others can live. And I can tell that she can tell that I mean what I say.

"I'll go with you," she says, her voice shaking. And I can also tell that she means it.

Before I know it, she has pulled me into an embrace. Our last embrace. She is crying into my shoulder. I must not cry. I have to be strong for her.

"You can't," I whisper in her ear. I will _not _let her die with me. If I can't survive, I want her to live. I want her to live a full, long life. She is my sister. She is part of the collective force that I am dying _for_. I have to do this alone. "I'm doing this for you too, you know."

She understands. Her body feels strangely small and vulnerable against mine. Her arms are wrapped tightly around me and I don't want her to let go. Suddenly, we are the small children that hugged when she came back from the hospital wing after being Petrified. I look past her shoulder to meet Ron's eyes.

He looks completely torn. His expression is a mix of sorrow, pain, jealousy, hurt, and regret. I try to convey everything to him – I want him to stay with Hermione, no matter what. I want him to know that I am so grateful I sat on the train with him that fateful day in September, seven years ago.

Suddenly, Hermione whispers in my ear. "I love you." And she does. Not in the same way that she loves Ron. But she really does love me. And I love her like a sister. So much that it hurts.

So I tell her that, but softly enough so that Ron can't hear. "Just… kill the snake, okay? Get revenge on Voldemort for me." I am giving her my dying wishes. "Tell Ginny I love her." I think about Hermione and Ron holding hands, and I know it's finally time for them to confess. "Tell Ron you love him. Life's too short."

"I— I can't do this, Harry," she replies desperately. "I need you."

All I can do is grip her more tightly in the hope that one day, all her pain will disappear. And I say my last words to her, praying that she will understand and not feel sorry for me. "I'm going to see my parents."

She releases me.

I look at Ron.

His eyes tell me that he is afraid, and most of all, grief-stricken. I can tell that he doesn't want me to go; that he will miss me. And I will miss him too. The last sight I have of my best friends before I walk away is their tears, creating tracks in the blood and dirt on both of their cheeks.


	3. Ron

**Ron's POV**

The adrenaline and the feeling of her body pressed against mine is the only thing that keeps me from wanting to die. My brother is gone. I'm afraid that soon, Harry will be too, and there's nothing I can do about that. I'm afraid for Hermione.

It still takes a lot of courage to grab her hand, but I do it. "Are you alright?" I ask her, trying to avoid her eyes.

"I'm fine," she whispers.

I know that she's not fine. Neither am I. None of us in this bloody battle are fine. But I can't think of any comforting words. No words can make it alright.

All of a sudden, I am startled by the sound of approaching footsteps. We both leap up simultaneously, only to see Harry standing at the top of the stairs. Hermione walks up to him immediately. Even in the dire situation we are in, I feel a sudden pang of jealously.

"Harry," she says simply.

Harry looks grave, determined, as though he's already made up his mind. "No one else is going to die for me."

He's so bloody noble. Always playing the hero. Saving Ginny. Going to "rescue" Sirius from the Department of Mysteries. Even in that damn Triwizard Tournament, when he saved me _and _Fleur's sister and tried to save Hermione too.

I know what he's going to do.

He's going to sacrifice himself.

I can't bear to think of it. I want to say something to him. I want to go to him and hug him and tell him he doesn't have to do this, that it will all be alright. That even if he does do it, I'll miss him.

But I can't.

The jealousy and the sadness and the hurt and the loss are eating me up from the inside. All I can do is watch the scene play out in front of me. I am almost in a trance. Is this really happening?

I am watching Harry and Hermione, but not truly seeing them.

Suddenly, I am snapped out of my trance. I feel a painful pang in my stomach, caused by the heartfelt, sincere words Hermione has just uttered: "I'll go with you."

She wants to go with him to die.

It hurts so much.

Now they're hugging. I wonder if they'll ever let go. He's whispering something in her ear. They're trying to leave me out of their conversation.

I don't want to feel bitter. I might never see my best friend again, my partner in crime, my accomplice… for so many years, my role model. But it's all I can feel right now.

Now Harry's looking at me over Hermione's shoulder. He's trying to say something with his eyes. I can't exactly tell what he's trying to say. But an unspoken acknowledgement passes between us – I will take care of Hermione and Ginny, no matter what. I need to be strong for them. I feel almost as if he's telling me to just pluck up the courage and tell Hermione how I feel. He's right.

I don't want him to go.

He releases Hermione and gives me one last long look. He knows how I feel. He knows that I will miss him. I'm glad he knows. And even though blokes aren't supposed to say this kind of thing, I do love him.

My eyes are suddenly full of tears. I want to run to Harry, stop him, bring him back. But it's too late, and in the blink of an eye he's gone.

Gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think! :)<strong>

_scottymccreeryfan19_


End file.
